Generally, a dishwasher includes a main body having an input port for inputting dishes formed on a front surface thereof, a washing chamber provided at an inner side of the input port, and a door opening and closing the input port, in which the washing chamber is configured to include a rack for receiving dishes, upper and lower nozzles jetting water to the dishes received in the rack to wash dirty dishes, etc.
The existing dishwasher includes a door opening apparatus. To open a door after the washing is completed to discharge steam in the washing chamber to outside of the main body through the input port, the door opening apparatus opens the door as much as a predetermined angle to form a gap between the door and the input port.
In certain embodiments, after the door is opened, power applied to the dishwasher is automatically cut off. The existing dishwasher is provided with a separate return spring to return a push rod of the door opening apparatus pushing the door to an original position after power is cut off. However, in the case in which the dishwasher includes the separate return spring, an assembling process of installing the return spring needs to be added and as a result, manufacturing costs may be increased, and the return spring is deformed at the time of long-term use and as a result, operation failures may occur.
Further, in the existing dishwasher, a printed circuit board is disposed at an inner side of the door to control buttons disposed on a front surface of the door or light emitting lamps for displaying a state.
To fix the printed circuit board to the inner side of the door, a board guide supporting the printed circuit board is formed, and then the printed circuit board is fixed to the board guide by a fastening screw.
However, the existing dishwasher needs to use the fastening screw, which provides a cause of an increase in product costs due to an addition of parts, an increase in the number of assembling processes, and an increase in an assembling fault rate.